Дожди в Кастамере (песня)
:Эта статья о песне. О серии см. статью Дожди в Кастамере. Дожди в Кастамере — грустная песня, повествующая о восстании дома Рейнов из Кастамере против своих сюзеренов — Ланнистеров. Восстание Рейнов В серии «Младшие сыновья» Серсея Ланнистер рассказывает Маргери Тирелл о восстании Рейнов. Из её рассказа следует, что Рейны, будучи вторым по богатству домом Вестероса, хотели во всём превзойти Титоса Ланнистера. Лорд Рейн построил замок Кастамере, который был гораздо больше, чем Утёс Кастерли, дарил жене такие большие алмазы, каких никогда не получала леди Ланнистер, а затем и вовсе восстал против своего сюзерена. Титос Ланнистер был человеком простодушным и мягким, не способным на войну, а потому доверил руководить подавлением восстания своему сыну Тайвину. Он встал во главе большого войска Ланнистеров и предал огню земли бунтарей. Весь дом Рейнов был уничтожен. Серсея вспоминает, что трупы женщин и детей из этого дома Тайвин повесил над воротами Утёса Кастерли на всё лето. Текст песни And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low? Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know. In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws, And mine are long and sharp, my lord, as long and sharp as yours. And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that lord of Castamere, But now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear. Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall, and not a soul to hear. Перевод в сериале (Lostfilm) С чего бы мне, — сказал тот лорд, — Склоняться пред тобой? На стяге твоём такой же кот, Лишь только цвет другой. Хоть алый лев, хоть лев златой, — Важней длина когтей. Не верю я, что коготь твой Острее и прочней. Так он сказал, так он сказал, Из Кастамере лорд. С тех пор лишь дождь в пустынный зал По лорду слёзы льёт. С тех пор лишь дождь в пустынный зал По лорду слёзы льёт. В сериале Сезон 2 Тирион Ланнистер напевает эту песню, когда впервые приходит на заседание Малого совета, и чуть позже, когда возвращается с него. Эту песню поёт Бронн вместе с людьми Ланнистеров перед битвой у Черноводной. Также она звучит во время финальных титров серии. Сезон 3 «Дожди в Кастамере» напевает Торос из Мира, когда встречает Арью Старк, Пирожка и Джендри в лесу. В конце серии , когда Джейме Ланнистер спасает Бриенну Тарт от медведя в Харренхолле, играет инструментальная версия песни и продолжается до конца титров. Также песня звучит в серии и является сигналом к началу резни на Красной свадьбе. Сезон 4 Песня несколько раз звучит в серии . Первый раз она играет за кадром, когда кузнец, по приказу Тайвина Ланнистера, перековывает меч Лёд. Второй раз песню поёт солдат Ланнистеров в борделе, что очень сильно раздражает Оберина Мартелла. Песню играют музыканты на свадьбе Джоффри и Маргери. Джоффри исполнение не нравится, и он даёт музыкантам денег, чтобы те перестали играть. Песня звучит во время финальных титров серий и . Также она начинает играть в конце последней серии четвёртого сезона, сразу после убийства Тайвина Ланнистера, что иронично, ведь песня является своеобразным символом могущества Ланнистеров. Сезон 5 Музыка из песни звучит во время позорного шествия Серсеи, когда она голой проходит по улицам Королевской Гавани, чтобы искупить свои грехи. Сезон 6 Отрывки из мелодии можно услышать при взятии Риверрана силами Ланнистеров и Фреев («Никто»), а также во время коронации Серсеи . Сезон 7 Мелодия из песни звучит в сцене после взятия Ланнистерами Хайгардена. А когда Джейме говорит, что битва окончена, Оленна бормочет слова из песни, слегка изменив их: «А сейчас лишь дождь в наших пустынных залах...». (В оригинале "And now the rains weep o'er our hall's'" вместо "But now the rains weep o'er his hall".) Дополнительно *Название «Дожди в Кастамере» являются игрой слов: «Рейны» (Reynes) по-английски звучит как «rains» — «дожди». *Считается, что именно из-за жестокого уничтожения дома Рейнов на Тайвина Ланнистера обратил внимание Эйрис II и сделал его своим десницей. de:Der Regen von Castamaer (Lied) en:The Rains of Castamere (song) pl:Deszcze Castamere ro:Ploile din Castamere (melodie) Категория:Песни Категория:Дом Ланнистеров